Livin' On A Prayer
by soul wrought of terra corrupt
Summary: Yuffie is weak, alone, and praying for rescue after getting left behind at the Northern Crater after the battle with Sephiroth...What's a poor little ninja to do! YUFFENTINE! Rated M for later chapters and Cid's sailor talk of course.
1. Alone & sparsely breathing

_I have done it...my first Yuffentine! So far I really like it. There are a few parts that I think are stupid, but I think I did pretty good for my first Yuffentine...It is also my first FF VII fic. I killed two birds with one stone! Yay me, I rock! I hope to make this fanfic a long one. But in order to do that I am going to need feedback from all of you, I'm counting on ya!_ :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters, it all belongs to Square Enix...I do own the game though, and I beat it!_

_Without further ado, I give you...drumroll, please..._

**Livin' On A Prayer**

Chapter 1

--Alone & Sparsely Breathing--

The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi shivered as the wind blew against her fatigued body. She stood near the entrance of the Northern Crater, as she silently waited for the airship to rescue her. After placing her pack on the ground, she sat on it and listened. Bandersnatches were howling in the distance. Reaching her right hand over her shoulder, the young ninja grabbed her Conformer. She placed it in her lap, holding it tight.

AVALANCHE had battled Sephiroth hours ago. It was one of the hardest battles she had ever fought in her life. She was lucky that she had such great friends. They all had something in common. Sephiroth was an enemy to them all. Yuffie was amazed that they all fought so well together in battle. They all had different fighting styles, each one unique, and when combined, they were unstoppable. Their efforts had brought down the former general, the great Sephiroth. The Wutain princess sighed.

"Where could they be?!" She looked up into the glowing sky."It's been hours!" Her stomach growled, but she tried to ignore it. Vincent had volunteered to carry food supplies throughout the journey. And he wasn't anywhere near her...none of her friends were.

_'I guess this is what I get for looking for Materia while everyone else is getting ready to take off. But have they even noticed I'm missing...or worse, what if they know I'm gone, and they just don't care?!'_

The shinobi got to her feet, and placed her pack on her shoulder. She glanced around. The howling she heard earlier was getting closer, and it was making her uncomfortable. Stars started to fill the sky. Darkness started closing in on her. She leaned forward and grabbed a stick up from off the ground, as she removed a Level 2 Fire Materia from her armor slots. Using the Materia, she set fire to the end of the stick. She now had a torch so she could see where she was walking. Not knowing what else she could do, Yuffie walked in the direction opposite the Northern Crater. She silently prayed to Leviathan to keep her safe, and to help her friends find her.

She tried to use her PHS to phone for help, but it wasn't working. It probably had something to do with her tripping and falling in a puddle earlier. Barret and Cid had laughed until they both fell over. Everyone had laughed and smiled, except Vincent.

_'...he never smiles...and now I won't be around to see it even if he does. I'm going to die here...alone.'_ Yuffie smacked herself in the head._'Why am I thinking about him?...Why do I even care about him? He's creepy, bitter, cold...tall, strong...sexy-What the-did I just call Vinnie sexy? Grossness! Gawd, pull yourself together, Yuffs! You are not going to die alone...and you do not, do **not,** think Vinnie is sexy!'_

The wind began to pick up speed, causing a chill to creep down Yuffie's spine...and her torch to go out. She groaned, and threw the useless stick to the ground. After placing her pack on the ground, Yuffie sat on it and placed her elbows on her knees. The ninja heard a strange sound. It almost sounded like someone shouting, but when she frantically looked around, no one was there. She shrugged and continued walking. Her stomach growled at her again, reminding her that her body was weak and needed fuel. She rubbed her hands up and down over her arms, trying to keep warm.

"Hey, brat! Ya need a fuckin' ride?!" The young Wutain looked up. There it was, The Highwind. She had never been so glad to see an airship. She jumped up and down with excitement.

_'Thank you, Leviathan.'_

The large airship circled the sky, looking for a decent spot to land. It was dark, making it hard for the pilot to see the ground. Finally, The Highwind started to land on a somewhat smooth piece of ground, about 10 or so kilometers away from the overjoyed ninja.

"Whoooo! Alright!"She shouted, bouncing up and down. Yuffie threw her pack over her shoulder and started to run as fast as her legs could carry her to the airship.

Suddenly, three large Bandersnatches leaped out in front of her, licking their lips and baring their fangs.

"Do I look like a scrap of meat to you?!" She yelled as lightning split the sky and it started to rain. One of the beasts snapped at her ankles. She jumped back. The other two started to growl low in their throats as they moved closer. Yuffie started to tremble, she didn't know what to do. She doubted that she could outrun them, her body was weak and her muscles were beginning to cramp.

They started to circle her, their yellow eyes watching her every move. Yuffie leaped into the air and tossed her shuriken. It hit one of her opponents, leaving a deep, bloody gash in its side. The beast yelped and ran. The other two pounced on her as she caught her weapon. She was on her back. The animals snapped their jaws at her, and started to bite her arms and legs. The ninja thrashed helplessly on the ground, desperately trying to throw the beasts off of her. One leaped forward, bringing its face within inches of her own. She closed her eyes, praying that her death would be quick. The beasts warm, putrid breath smacked her in the face as it opened its jaws and lunged at her neck.

Two shots echoed into the darkness. Yuffie slowly turned her head and saw the beasts motionless on the ground, blood trailing out of their limp bodies. She looked down her body. Her arms and legs were bruised and scratched. She tried to move, but a searing pain shot through her right leg. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes and silently splashed as they hit the cool, moist ground._'So much for my quick death.'_ The shinobi thought. Her body shook as lightning ripped through the star-filled sky once more. The wind whipped the shinobi's short, dark tresses as she sobbed. It seemed that Leviathan was crying with her. The rain started to pour down on her small frame, causing her hair to cling to her face. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, barely hanging on. Yuffie gagged as the smell of blood reached her nose...her blood. Her right leg started losing large amounts of the vital fluid. She started to panic and sweat, her vision blurred. Her eyes became half-lidded as she gave in and accepted her fate. The ninja could just make out a tall, dark figure standing over her as she blacked out.

_Please read & review! Ya know you want to...all you have to do is push a button, and it would make me soooo happy:D_


	2. Healing the pain

_Hello everyone! I'm so so so so sorry. I had chapter 2 up, but decided that I really didn't like it, so I'm reposting it. I would have had it up a LOT sooner, but I had writer's block...ugh, and then my boss decided to go to Hawaii for a while, so I've had to work tons more hours...anyways, here is chappie number 2...again. xD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, it's characters, plot, etc._

_(guy with untucked blue suit walks up to me, whispers in my ear, and hands me a note)_

_Me:Awww...Reno, you're no fun!_

_Reno:Just do it!_

_Me:...Fine...It belongs to Square Enix...(turns to look at Reno) Happy!_

_Reno: Very._

_Remember: read, review, and most importantly...enjoy!_

**Livin' On A Prayer**

--Healing the Pain--

The tall, dark figure of Vincent Valentine stood over the crumpled form of the young shinobi. Her clothes were slashed and torn, covered in blood...lots of it. He knelt down by her side and noted that she had several deep gashes, and her leg was also sticking out at an awkward angle. Vincent carefully lifted her right leg and discovered it was broken. He looked around the clearing, her pack was nowhere in sight. And for once, Vincent was unprepared and didn't have his, he cursed himself silently. He would have to carry her back to The Highwind.

The wind blew and Yuffie shivered violently. Vincent removed his cloak and wrapped it around Yuffie. He gently picked her up. She wasn't heavy, but her broken leg made it a little difficult to carry her. The ninja shivered again. He hugged her tighter against his chest and walked back toward the airship.

As the airship came into Vincent's field of vision, he noticed Cloud astride a golden Chocobo, talking to the rest of the group. Suddenly, Tifa gasped as her warm brown eyes grew wide with shock. Confused, Cloud and the others followed her gaze.

"The hell!" Cid bellowed as a cigarette fell from his open mouth. Tifa ran toward Vincent. Cloud, Red XIII, Cid and Barret boarded the airship, and started to prepare for take off. It's not that they didn't care about the Wutain princess, but they needed to get her home, where she could be cared for properly.

Tifa looked at the ninja and then to Vincent, with a look in her eyes that clearly asked 'what happened?'. Vincent briefly closed his eyes and nodded his understanding, letting her know that he would answer her question at a more appropriate time. "We need to get her inside." Vincent silently followed the brunette onto the airship and to Yuffie's room. The bar hostess indicated for him to set her on the bed before she dashed out of the room. Vincent was a little confused by her sudden departure, but continued to make Yuffie comfortable, nonetheless.

A few minutes later Tifa returned, a brown bag in hand and a small smile on her face. She walked over to the bed as she started to rummage through the pack for a Heal Materia. Her fingers wrapped around something and she pulled it out, smiling triumphantly. She also pulled out a few bandages.

She removed Vincent's cloak from around the ninja. She looked at Yuffie, and then Vincent, and back again. Yuffie had a lot of wounds covering her body, and not much else. Her clothes were badly ripped. She knew the energetic ninja would be furious if anyone saw her unclothed. She had to get Vincent out of the room, but she wasn't sure how. She wasn't very comfortable around the silent man. She snapped back to reality and noticed Vincent looking at her, his eyebrow raised. He walked toward her, but instead of stopping, he continued past her. "I shall leave the room."

Tifa stared after him blankly.'Damn, it's scary when he does that. It's like he's reading your thoughts.' She shuddered and continued her task, removing the tattersed remains of clothing from the unconsciouss ninja. After bandiging some of the smaller wounds, Tifa used the level 2Restore on the lage gashes. Noticing a dresser, the brunette crossed the room and opened it. She pulled out some clothes and dressed the shinobi. When she was finished, she sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted. She sighed.

Yuffie's body started to convulse. Tifa panicked, she had no idea what was happening. Trying to calm herself, the bar hostess paced the room.

Tifa's thoughts began to race.'What's happening? Is she sick?' And then an awful thought entered her mind.'Is she going to die?' Tifa fell to her knees, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't bare it if Yuffie didn't survive, she couldn't lose another friend. Especially this soon after Aeris had died. The flower girl had been her best friend, someone she could talk to. And Yuffie, she had been like a little sister to the both of them. It was sad to think that the bright and cheerful ninja would not be-no! She couldn't think like that!...and yet, there was no other explination for what was happening. Tifa sobbed, burying her face in her hands. She silently wished there was something she could do as she felt her heart shatter within her chest.

Meanwhile, Cloud and the others were in the cockpit. They were wondering what happened to the young ninja, when Vincent walked into the room. The stoic man stood in a corner near the door. Cloud looked at Cid, Barret, and Red XIII, they all nodded in understanding. The Ex-SOLDIER turned and walked toward the dark man.

"Vincent. What do you know about this?" Cloud asked, not meeting the gunslinger's eyes. Valentine crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He pondered the question that was laid before him for a minute before he spoke."...Yuffie was attacked by beasts, about 10 kilometers north of here."

"What about her injuries, are they serious?"

"..."

Cloud sighed, running a hand through his hair.'Yuffie had better make it...'He turned to walk away. The sword wielder hoped the ninja would make it...he couldn't lose another comrade...not after what happened to Aeris.

Cid, after noticing the look on the young man's face, approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder."Don't worry 'bout the kid, she's stubborn. She won't go without a fight." The pilot gave Cloud a small smile, then alarms started going off."What the hell's goin' on! Damn idiots in the engine room...can't do a damn thing right. I'd better go check." He ran from the room, cursing as he went.

Barret was sitting down, listening to the pilot's profanities, and laughing to himself. Red XIII, who was napping near the larege man, cracked his eye open."What is so funny?" He sat up, waiting patiently for an answer. Barret just shook his head."Nothin'...go back ta yer cat-nap." He laughed again. The beast glared at him, he hated Barret's cat jokes.

Vincent watched the scene indifferently. He decided to clean his gun, since he had not had a chance to after he found Yuffie. The stoic man sat down and listened to Cloud and Barret, while he cleaned Death Penalty. The man with the gun-arm was teasing Strife about something. From what Vincent heard, it had something to do with women's clothing and makeup. The gunman shook his head. Vincent didn't want to admit it, but he had come to care for these people. They were uncomfortable around the Ex-Turk most of the time, but they had cared about him enough to help him defeat Hojo,the manresponsible forthis whole nightmare, the lunatic that had ruined so many lives including his own. Vincent knew that the others viewed him as cold, but they couldn't understand what he'd been through, why he was the way he was. He wanted to feel human again, but he knew he couldn't. He had countless sins. He had to keep them to himself, he couldn't hurt one of his comrades. His sins were his to bear, and his alone.

Valentine was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a woman sobbing. His curiousity getting the better of him, he put his weapon back in it's holster and got to his feet. The others in the room noticed his movement and looked at him. Cloud scratched his head."What's the matter?"

"...I think Tifa is worried about Yuffie." Vincent said as he walked toward the door.

Cloud stared at him for a minute. Vincent left the room. Cloudrushed out of the room. He foloowed Vincent, trying to keep up with thetaller man's long strides.

They arrrived at Yuffie's door and Cloud knocked softly. He heard a scream. Cloud opened the door and rushed in, the sight before him was not a welcome one. Tifa was kneeling on the floor by Yuffie's bed. The ninja was on her back, eyes closed, and her skin pale. Tifa looked up, tears streaming down her face, her whole body shaking."Cloud..." Her voice was hoarse."Yuffie...She, I think she's..." She started to cry again, unable to finish her sentence. Cloud went further into the room and crouched by the brunette. He looked at Yuffie again, it appeared that she was not breathing.

Vincent stood in the doorway. Cloud got to his feet and looked at him."Vincent, do you think-"

"Damn! Why is it so hard for a fella ta find someone around here when ya need 'em!" Cid bellowed as heburst intothe room, Barret, Cait Sith, and Red XIII were behind him. Cait Sith bounced past the pilot and stood at the end of the bed. He gasped."What happend ta the lassie?" Barret had switched the toy cat off after the fight with Sephiroth and had just switched him back on.

Cloud looked at Barret."I need you to explain everything to him, I'm sure Reeve will want to know." Barret gave him a 'why me?' look. Cloud grinned sheepishly and Barret glared at him.'Serves him right for teasing me earlier.' He laughed to himself. Barret shuffled out of the room, mumbling."Damn that Cloud...get him...better watch out..." Cait Sith followed him into the hallway.

"So how's the brat doin'? She woken up at all?" Cid asked, looking at Tifa.

"No." The brunette shook her head. She choked back a sob. With Cloud's help, she got to her feet. She felt silly, crying so much when she wasn't even one hundred percent sure that the spunky ninja was really gone. She wiped away her stray tears. "...I'm sorry..." Tifa sighed."I think I'm gonna take a little nap." She excused herself and left the room.

"So where we headed now, Cloud?" The Captain asked.

Strife crossed his arms and thought for a moment. He wanted to help Yufffie, but he also knew that everyone probably wanted to get home, especially Barret. The large man wanted to get home to his daughter Marlene, who he had left with Elmyra in Kalm."Let's go to Kalm, Barret wants to see Marlene. How long will it take to get there?"

"Well, lemme see...hmm, 'bout three or four hours. Depends on if the idiots I'm suppose' ta call my crew can get their shit together." The pilot took a cigarette out of his pocket and stuck it between his lips. He sighed."Damn, I forgot how quite it is without the brat..." He mumbled. Cid placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder."Lemme know when the kid wakes?" Cloud nodded, a small smile on his lips. Highwind left the room and headed back to the cockpit to check on things.

The Ex-SOLDIER started to leave as well, but stopped when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw Vincent sitting in a chair by Yuffie's bed.

Vincent reached forward, placing his hands on Yuffie's injured leg. He snapped it back in place. Yuffie's eyes were still closed, but she yelped in surprise as pain shot through her body. The gunslinger removed his headband, carefully wrapping it around the shinobi's limb. He then reached down and removed Death Penalty from it's holster.

Cloud's eyes went wide.'What the-What's he doing? Is he going to put Yuffie out of her misery?' Cloud panicked, but was soon relieved when he saw the stoic man remove a Restore Materia from the gun's slot.'He's only healing her leg.' He stepped closer to Valentine."Vincent. Do you think she'll make it?"

Vincent got up from his seat, and leaned against the wall."I did what I could to save her,but...well,we'll see..."

Cloud nodded."I guess the rest is up to her..."Cloud yawned. He turned to head for his room."It's been a long day for all of us. Why don't you get some sleep too. Don't worry about Yuffie." Vincent raised his brow.

"I'm sure Yuffie will be fine." Cloud left the room.'...At least I hope she will be...'

_Sooo, what'd ya think? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just love writing them. Please review and if you have anything that you really want to see in the story, let me know. Chappie 3 will be coming your way soon! _

_Yeah right._

_Me: Shut up, Chaos._

_Chaos: Make me.(sticks out tongue)_

_Me: How old are you again? Two?_

_Chaos: Try two-THOUSAND! Moron._

_Me: Shut up, demon! If you don't behave right now, I won't put you in the next chapter!(shakes fist)_

_Chaos:..._

_Me:...hehehe...I win._

_...And yes,that irritating but lovable demon, Chaos,will be in chapter 3. _


	3. Learning the truth

_Me: Hey guys, here's chappie 3 as promised, with Chaos of course! Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of ideas to sort through._

_Chaos: Not 'with me', starring me!_

_Me:Oh, fine. You win this round, demon! I present Chapter 3 starring Chaos...Not!_

_Chaos: Hey, I heard that!_

DISCLAIMER: I would like to clarify that I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII, it's plot, characters, etc.

**Livin' On A Prayer**

--Learning the Truth--

Yuffie jolted upright in her bed, her face drenched in cold sweat. Her heart pounded against her chest as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. The ninja lifted her her hands to her face, gently rubbing her tired eyes.'It was just a dream, Yufs...just a horrible dream.' Yuffie fell back down on her pillow, a heavy sigh forcing its way out of her. A cold chill ran through her body. Yuffie rubbed her arms, trying to instill some warmth in them. She was freezing, and her entire body ached, she wasn't sure why. sitting up once more, the ninja looked down the length of her body. She gasped. Her skin was not her usual light tan, but a ghostly white. The Wutain squinted in the darkness, she noticed something wrapped around one of her legs. After squinting a little more, she recognized the cloth instantly.'Vinnie's headband...'

Visions flashed in the shinobi's mind.Things she couldn't remember, yet, they seemed familiar to her somehow. Her eyes went wide as the answer slapped her in the face. Her dream."It was real..." Her heart pounded in her chest. The ninja buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Meanwhile_

**'Wakey, wakey. Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty.'**

Vincent cracked one ruby eye open and glanced at the clock._'...Leave me be, Chaos.'_

**'Surely a two hour nap is enough for a guy like you. As I recall, you told the spikey headed one that you would watch over the girl, remember?'** Chaos grinned demonically.

_'I did not realize how worn out I was at the time.'_

**'Why would you be worn out? I'm the one that did all the work in your stupid little battle.'**

The Ex-Turk mentally rolled his eyes._'Cloud insisted that I rest. And I believe you begged me to let you have control.'_

**'I did no such thing! Demons do not beg!'**Chaos continued to mutter.

_'I am in no mood to argue with you, demon.'_

**'Just admit it, Valentine! You're a weak old man, so you had to call on me to fight your battle for you! Are you listening to me? You're ignoring me again, aren't you!' **The demon continued to whine, Vincent ignored him. He was beginning to get a headache.

Vincent got up from his bed. He was fully dressed, he didn't see any point in changing when he was just going to take a nap. The gunman grabbed his weapon from the desk in his room. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he started to clean it, but didn't get very far. His ears picked up the sound of a frantic heartbeat as the scent of tears reached his nose. Vincent stood, he left Death Penalty on the bed and left the room.

He stepped out into the hallway and started walking toward Yuffie's room. The stoic man paused. Should he tell the others that the girl was awake? He shook his head, trying to clear it.'No. Yuffie is a cheerful, positive person, she would not want the entire group to see her like this.' Vincent stood in the doorway to her room, not sure if he should enter. He wasn't much help when it came to comforting people, especially emotional teenage girls.

Yuffie continued to cry, but stopped abruptly when her ninja hearing picked up a small sound. It was softer than a whisper,gentle, and for some reason the shinobi couldn't explain, made her feel safe. Slowly spreading her fingers apart,she peered through them. Glancing at the floor, she noticed a pair of boots. Boots that she recognized instantly. She bent her head down, her ebony hair falling in her eyes. As quickly as she could, Yuffie wiped away her tears, praying to Leviathan that the gunslinger didn't see.

She heard him walk further into the room.'I would just go back to sleep, but he knows I'm awake now. Stupid emotions! Why did I have to cry now! Why? And why does Vinnie have to have such good hearing! I wish I could be more like him, not show any signs of weakness. I wonder-' Yuffie lost her train of thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder, _his_ hand.

The Ex-Turk crouched down to the level of the bed and placed his right hand on the ninja's shoulder. He felt her stiffen slightly under his touch, and looked at the floor. Yuffie removed her hands from her face and raised her head, slowing turning it until she was looking at the owner of the hand. Vincent looked up, crimson met silver. The shinobi felt her cheeks heat up as a pink tint formed on them.'Gawd. Why do I do that! Every single time! And why does he have to look at me with those eyes?' She blinked as she continued to stare into the blood-colored eyes."...those beautiful eyes...".

Vincent's eyebrow raised. Yuffie's blush deepened as she realized her mistake. 'ohmygawd, ohmygawd, ohmygawd...I gotta do something fast! Oh, but what? Come onnnn, Kisaragi, think!'She screamed. Vincent was slightly taken aback and let his hand fall from her shoulder.'Why is she acting this way?' Yuffie was flailing her arms in the air, eyes wide and still screaming.'It's amazing that the others haven't come rushing in here yet.' Finally, she calmed down. She turned her head and looked at Vincent with wide eyes."Um, wh-when did you get here, Vinnie?" He winced inwardly at the nickname.

"Have you not noticed? I was here to witness your...outburst." Yuffie thought she could hear slight amusement in his tone.

"R-really?!" Her face went quizzical."I don't remember. I was having a nightmare, and then I woke up. It was really really scary...so I started screaming. Then it felt like someone was watching me, so I turned my head and that's when I saw you. You really startled me" The shinobi lied."...So, umm...yeah." Kisaragi finished lamely as she fidgeted under the gunman's stare. It was a strange sight to Vincent's eyes. Yuffie Kisaragi, energetic ninja and teenage blabber-mouth, was being...quiet? The Wutain did not meet Vincent's gaze, but spoke softly after a few minutes."Vinnie?"

'It was nice while it lasted.' Vincent inwardly sighed."Yes, Yuffie?"

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes."...What happened to me? Did my-my nightmare really happen?" A single tear slid down her cheek.

The dark man was starting to grow uncomfortable. He wanted to give some comfort to the ninja, but didn't know how. In his mind, he was a monster and thought that others viewed him as such, even his comrades and especially Yuffie. He remembered that when the group had found him in the coffin of the Shin-Ra Manor basement, the ninja had ran around in circles screaming about Vampires before finally fainting. The memory of Cloud cursing as he tried to carry the unconscious ninja up the stairs brought a small smile to his lips.

"Um...Vinnie?"

Vincent looked up and noticed that his hand was on Yuffie's cheek, wiping one of her tears away. He quickly let his hand fall and got to his feet. The tall man walked toward the door, but paused when he heard a small noise."Vinnie?" The shinobi squeaked."P-please don't go. I-I'm scared. Tell me what happened to me, please. I need to know." Yuffie stuttered, it wasn't easy for her to let down her guard and admit that she was scared, especially to Vincent Valentine.

Valentine stayed where he was, but shifted uncomfortably."I am not sure that I am the one to discuss that with you." With that, he exited the room.

**'Well, that was interesting. Don't you think so...Vinnie?'** The demon cackled.

Vincent sighed._'Why is it, Chaos, that you choose to make yourself known __at the worst possible moments?'_

**'Hmm...You're just lucky, I guess.'** Vincent saw an image of Chaos grinning impishly.

_'Indeed.'_

**'Hey, don't use your sarcasm on me, mister! Anyway, what's interesting is what you were doing in the girl's room. For a minute, I thought you were going to jump her! Imagine-Vincent Valentine and the ninja!'** Chaos went into a fit of demonic giggles.

Vincent mentally rolled his eyes and sighed._'Do you think of nothing else? _

**'Nope...'**

_'You are nothing more than a lecherous, obstinate demon.'_

**'Thank you. Imagine that! I got a compliment from Vincent Valentine! Has the Planet come to an end?!**

_'You are so childish.'_

**'Hey! You need to learn to respect your elders! I'm two-thousand years old, ya know!'**

_'My elders? I hope you do not mean you, Chaos. You may be older than me, but you act more childish than Yuffie.'_

**'More childish than-How dare you! You've really pissed me off this time, Vanentine! I'm not speaking to you anymore!' The demon cut the contact and went back into the recesses of Vincent's mind with the rest of his demons.**

Vincent smirked._'What a shame. Whatever will I do?'_

**'Hey, I heard that!'**

Valentine chuckled softly to himself as he continued down the hallway toward Cloud's room. When he arrived, he noticed that the door was open and the light was on. Vincent stood in front of the doorway, as Cloud walked out of the room with his head down, causing him to almost bump into the former Turk.

"Whoa!" Cloud jumped a little when he looked up."Sorry about that, Vincent. I didn't see you there." The sword wielder looked at the gunman."Is something wrong?"

"Yuffie is awake. She's been having...nightmares."

Cloud thought for a second."About what happened to her?" Vincent nodded in affirmation."What did she say?"

"...She is not entirely sure that her nightmares are real...Cloud, she's worried."Strife motioned for Vincent to follow as he started walking down the corridor, on his way to Yuffie's room.

There was a few moments of silence."Did you tell her what happened?"

Vincent shook his head."I thought it best that you explain to her."

Cloud nodded in understanding as they reached the ninja's room. The Ex-SOLDIER entered while Vincent stood in the hallway.

Yuffie looked up as she noticed the man enter the room."So, ya finally came to visit me, huh, Spike? Her voice sounded like her usually cheerful self, but Cloud could tell it was a mask. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and there was a slight hoarseness in her voice.

"No. I just came in here to 'borrow' your Materia."He teased.

Hey eyes grew wide."You spikey-headed jerk! I could've DIED! You choose now to tease me?!" Her voice sounded shrill.

"Sorry, Yuffs." Cloud gave her one of her own 'yuffie-like' grins."Anyway, you probably know the real reason I'm here." Yuffie nodded. She knew that someone had to explain to her what had happened, might as well be Spike.

"What's the last thing you remember, Yuffie?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Hmmm..."Yuffie thought back."Oh, yeah!"She said as realization hit her."I remember now...I was running in the direction of the airship as fast as my ninja legs would carry me...and three Bandersnatches jumped out and attacked me."She paused."And I nailed one of 'em with my Conformer! It ran away yelping, with it's tail between it's legs. _Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk_. Nobody messes with the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi and gets away with it!"The ninja beamed.

"Is that all you remember?" Cloud asked seriously.

"Umm...no. Two of them had me pinned...but only 'cuz it was two against one and they had the element of surprise on their side, otherwise i coulda taken 'em down no problem!"She punched at the air.

"Of course."

"Anyway, I remember pain in my left leg. I'm guessing that it's broken?"The Ex-SOLDIER nodded. Yuffie continued."I don't remember much after that...except a strange noise..."

Cloud took a step forward."What kind of noise?"

" I don't know. Gunshots, maybe." She said, unsure.

"Sounds like you know everything then." Cloud turned.

"Hey! Wait a minute! How the heck did I get back here then?! I didn't just magically jump right up and walk here ya know!"

Cloud scratched his head, and faced the angry ninja."Oh, yeah...Vincent found you and brought you back here. You've been asleep in that bed ever since. I'm going to let everyone else know you're up, OK?" She nodded and he left the room. Yuffie stared at the ceiling.'oh.my.gawd! I don't believe it, Vinnie's the one that saved me! You might know my dream comes true, and I'm not even conscious for it! Just my luck...oh, well.'

Vincent listened as he leaned up against the wall. Yuffie was definitely getting better. Her voice was much louder, she would be her usual self in no time. Which, worried the gunman a little. It meant that she would be constantly following him around and pestering him with her crazy antics. Soon, Cloud emerged from the room. Vincent straightened up."How is she feeling?"

"She'll be her usual self in no time..." Cloud said. Then he wished he hadn't said it. Yuffie and Vincent were complete opposites and he knew Yuffie annoyed Vincent the most. The silent man was just too polite and stubborn to say anything to the ninja, and instead put up with her. He was surprised Vincent hadn't shot her by now, though. She had been following him around a lot lately."but, I'm still worried about her. She lost a lot of blood, her complexion almost looks like y-umm, l-like she's seen a ghost."

Cloud chuckled nervously."Anyway, I'm going to let Tifa and the others know that she's up-"

"Cloud! Cloud! Is she really awake?!" Tifa yelled as she came running up to him.

"Although, it looks like they already know."Cloud told Vincent.

Strife smiled at Tifa."Yep. She's doing much better, thanks to Vincent."

"What'd he do?" Tifa asked, slightly shocked that the stoic man did anything to help someone.

"He healed most of her injuries, and snapped her leg back in place. All she needs now is rest."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"According to Cloud, though, she has lost a large amount of blood...and now has a complexion matching my own." Vincent glared at the blond.

"Really? I don't remember saying that..."Cloud chuckled nervously again.

Tifa interrupted."Cloud? Cid says he's busy and will visit Yuffie after we land in Kalm. Red says that he will visit her after she rests, he suggested that we all do the same. Barret will come visit her when he's finished packing...and I'm not sure about Cait Sith...I think Cid and Barret threw him overboard. I'm going to have a serious talk with those two."She sighed and shook her head."But after I visit with Yuffie." She left the two men as she walked into the room.

Cloud turned to Vincent."Cid told me that we should be landing in 45 minutes. After that, we're going to Costa Del Sol." Vincent raised his brow."Tifa said she doesn't really have anywhere to go, so she's going to stay at the villa there that we bought with our combined gil. I'm not sure where we'll go after that. I'm going go talk to Cid now about the plans. Do you know where he is?"

"I believe he is in the engine room."

"Thanks." Cloud headed in the direction of the aforementioned room. After a minute, Vincent decided to walk to his room. He still had to pack. He wasn't sure where he would go, but at least he would be prepared.

Twenty minutes later, Vincent heard a soft knock at his door. When he opened it, he saw Tifa standing in the hall."Tifa. Can I help you with something?"

"Umm...I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Yuffie. She's like a little sister to me, and I don't kn-"

"Please, Tifa. No thanks are necessary. I simply did what anyone else would do."

"Oh, alright." Tifa turned and Vincent started to close the door.

"Vincent. I forgot to tell you something."

He opened the door wider."Yes?" Tifa quickly peered into the gunman's room. Death Penalty was sitting on top of the desk on one side of the room and a bag was on the neatly made bed.

'He sure is tidy, for a guy. Although he is Vincent.' Tifa cleared her throat."I fogot to tell you that Yuffie wants to talk to you. She didn't say what it was about though."

"...Alright, thank you, Tifa." The brunette nodded and walked back to her room and Vincent stepped into the hallway, closing his door behind him.'What could Yuffie possibly want to talk to me about?' Vincent thought as he walked to her room for what seemed the hundredth time since her accident.

_Me: Well, what did ya think?_

_Chaos: It was horrible. _

_Me: You're just saying that because it wasn't all about you!_

_Chaos:Hmm...I hate you._

_Please review! To those of you that have, thanks for your support! I will try to have chapter 4 up by the end of the weekend. If you have any requests, don't hesitate to ask. _


	4. Wake Me from this Nightmare

_Hey my loyal readers (all 10 of you), I'm baaack! Sorry it took...FOREVER for me to post this, things have been pretty crazy lately. I'd tell you more, but I don't want you to die of boredom. Anyways, I actually started this little chappie awhile ago, but, like I said, things have been crazy. I am getting to work on the next chapter as soon as this is posted, I'll try to have it done by the weekend._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy in any way, shape, or form. Deal with it._

**Livin' On A Prayer**

--Wake Me from This Nightmare--

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_The young shinobi wasn't sure if it was the sound of her pursuer or the beating of her own heart. Sweat formed on the back of her neck as she tried to remember how she had gotten herself into this mess. She gave up, not able to think of anything. Trouble always seemed to find her on its own. _

_Yuffie Kisaragi panted heavily as she ran through the forest outside of Nibelheim. It felt like she had been running for days...years, she wasn't sure which. But her legs felt like jelly and she finally collapsed on the forest floor, unable to move. She could hear her assailant taunting her and laughing from somewhere nearby, his voice sickeningly sweet and calm. The ninjas stomach churned. Lightning split the sky and illuminated her surroundings. Nothing but forest and pitch black sky surrounded her. The laughter got louder, coming closer.'This is just great. I'm out in the open and can't move a muscle. Smart move, Kisaragi.' The sound of footsteps reached her ears and she held her breath as she silently prayed.'Please, Leviathan...don't let him find me...'_

_Lightning flashed and blinded the princess. When she opened her eyes seconds later, she was no longer in the forest, but in a dark, cold basement, a bright overhead light shining down on her. She whirled her head around in confusion.'What the hell?!' She tried to sit up, but found she couldn't. She glanced around. She was on some sort of table, her arms and legs stretched and pinned down. To her left she could see another table. At first glance, it was just a table, but as she focused on it more, she saw things that made her heart stop. Syringes, needles, test tubes filled with an eerie glowing liquid-she shivered- saws, hammers, pliers-She swallowed hard, trying to keep her stomach from spilling it's contents everywhere. A terrible feeling washed over her as she put the pieces together. _

_Yuffie closed her eyes, prayed, and opened them again. Her head started to spin, the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up, her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she realized...'It wasn't a dream.'_

_"Glad to see you've joined the living, my dear." There it was again, that voice that made her skin crawl."Not that it will stay that way for long..."_

A light knock sounded on the door, waking Yuffie from her nightmare. She bolted upright, her sheets slipping down to fall in her lap. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She took deep calming breaths. She felt relieved and welcomed the distraction with open arms. 'It was just a nightmare...' She brushed her bangs from her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Who is it?" Her voice croaked.'Wow. I sound terrible.'

"...Vincent. Tifa said you wanted to see me?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

_'Vinnie? What's he mean Tifa said I wanted to see him? I did no such thing! Why would Tifa say that?!'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Vincent closed the door shut behind him. She hadn't even heard him come in.

Vincent noticed her sweat-drenched forehead."Are you alright?"

Yuffie looked at the floor and nodded."Y-Yeah." She said, suddenly feeling shy in the presence of the dark gunman."Sooo, what did Tifa tell you?" She looked up and saw him looking at her, she started to fidget under his intense gaze.

"That you wanted to talk to me."

_**'Though I don't know why she would want to do that. She would probably have more fun talking to a wall.'**_

_'I'm in no mood to listen to you, demon. Leave me.'_

_**'Some host you are. I'm beginning to think you don't like me all that much, Valentine.'**_

_'Whatever gave you that idea, Chaos?''_

**_'Giving me attitude now, are we? If I didn't need you, I would tear you apart.'_**Upon receiving no smart reply from his host, the demon snorted.** _'Fine. I shall leave you to your depressing thoughts, but if you should have any nightmares, don't come whining to me.'_** Chaos threatened before moving to the back of Vincent's mind, for which the gunman was grateful.

"What's he saying?" The ninja asked. Vincent blinked, somewhat confused.

"Chaos, I mean. What's he saying to you now?"

Vincent looked at her, an slender eyebrow raised."How did you-"

"Your eyes sort of get glazed over and unfocused. Not to mention, you look pissed off sometimes." She thought for a moment. "Not that I blame you, from what you've told me about him, he would drive me nuts too. And that's saying something!"

"What was it you wanted, Yuffie?" The ninja could make out a hint of annoyance in his voice.

_'Straight to the point, I see. That's Vinnie...'_The shinobi scratched her head in thought._'Come on, Kisaragi, think! Why is he looking at me like that? You'd better answer him soon otherwise he might suck your blood!'_ She subconsciously placed a hand on her neck.

Valentine looked at the ninja, wondering what she was up to. She was very sneaky, which was no surprise to the gunslinger, she was a ninja after all, even if she was clumsy at times. The shinobi was probably plotting something right now.

_'What should I tell him?! I can't just tell him that Tifa sent him here for nothing! Sigh. I know! I'll just give him that 'oh, my hero' crap and my undying thanks for rescuing me. And while Ol' Vinnie is distracted-I'll grab his Materia! Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk. Vinnie gets a thank you, and I get all his Materia, it's a win-win scenario.' _She grinned from ear to ear, completely forgetting that Vincent was in the room and could probably see her._'Thank you, Tifa, for this wonderful opportunity!'_

_'Definitely plotting something.'_ Vincent cleared his throat.

The soft sound brought Yuffie back to reality, and her plan into action."Uh, Sorry about that. I guess you're waiting for my answer, huh?" She gave him a sheepish grin. He stared at her with a look that basically said 'No, I'm waiting for grass to grow on the moon...moron.'

"Well, I never got the chance to thank you for saving my butt, soooo, Thanks. If it hadn't been for you, I would be Bandersnatch cub chow right now." He watched her curiously as she grabbed a pair of crutches from beside the bed and somehow managed to get up on her own. Her leg was not quite healed and Tifa had given the crutches to the shinobi. Where Tifa got them, no one was entirely sure."No one else would've done what you did, you risked your life for me. Not even my old man would do that, of course, he doesn't really do anything, except pester me about finding a husband and becoming Lady of Wutai. Anyways, my point is, Thanks. I owe ya big, Vinnie."

Vincent cringed at the nickname. He couldn't stand it when she called him that, but Vincent, being the gentleman he was, said nothing.

The ninja hobbled over to Vincent, stopping in front of him. Leaning on her crutches, Yuffie wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight as she looked up. She immediately felt him tense. Vincent was not used to physical contact and was uncomfortable whenever someone tried to get close enough to him. It was exactly what she was waiting for. _'Oh, Vinnie...you are_"sooooo predictable."

Making sure to be careful, she let her left hand drop to her side. She continued to blabber on about random things to distract him, meanwhile, she inched her hand closer to his right leg, where Death Penalty sit in its holster. Her hand closed on the weapon, and she gave it a gentle tug.

Half a second later, Vincent's gloved hand was firmly wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from moving. Yuffie shut her mouth as he pulled up on her wrist. The gunslinger brought her hand, which was still holding his weapon, up to the side of her her head.

The Materia thief carefully turned her head and looked at the large gun. She looked at it's Materia slots. Empty.

She looked up at him with wide, confused eyes as he let go her wrist, causing her to drop the heavy gun. He gave her a small smirk in reply.

"What the he-"

"You are the one who is predictable, Yuffie." He continued his satisfied smirk.

The future Lady of Wutai glared at him. "Vincent Valentine, you asshole!"

He holstered his gun as she started to rant in Wutainese. "We will be landing in Kalm soon." He started to exit the room. "I believe Barret wanted to tell you goodbye."

Yuffie stared after him, shocked. 'What? But Barret doesn't live here. I thought he lived in Corel?' She continued to ponder as the man with the gun arm walked into the room.

"Yo, brat." He greeted her as he put his bags on the floor.

Kisaragi blinked, snapping back to reality. "Hey, marshmallow!" She giggled as the image of Barret in a sailor costume entered her mind.

"Damn brat! I thought I told ya not to bring that up!" He shook his fist. It just made the ninja giggle more.

"I wouln't have to if ya stopped calling me 'brat' all the time, ya know! She stuck her tongue out and grinned impishly.

"Whatever, brat." Barret grumbled.

Yuffie eyed the bags on the floor. "So, Vinnie was right after all." She sounded a little sad.

Barret looked at her, puzzled. "The hell-Vinnie? Ya mean the vamp? What was he doin' here?" He crossed both of his arms over his chest.

"Oh, nothing...just pestering me, the big jerk!" Yuffie was starting to feel exhausted so she hobbled back to her bed and sat down, setting the crutches beside her.

The founder of AVALANCHE looked at her in disbelief." Him pester you?! Yeah, I buy that one." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what you say, it's true!" She huffed, crossing her arms. There was a moment of silence, which of course, was broke by Yuffie."...So is it true?" She reaped her earlier question.

"Is what true?"

"Vincent said that you were getting off once we land in Kalm." Yuffie looked at the floor, afraid of his answer.

"...Yeah, it's true. I gotta get home to Marlene, can't jus' leave her with Elmyra all the time. We'll all be stayin' in Kalm for awhile, leat 'till I can do somethin' 'bout Corel." Barret watched Yuffie, she looked up at him, the look on her face was the saddest one he'd seen her wear. "Don't worry. Tif says she plans on having some sorta stupid reunion type thing. She don't want things to end with the group after all the shit we been through. She threatened to kill us if we don't come...So looks like I got no choice. I'm stuck wit' seeing your stupid ass again."

Yuffie looked up. "Hey, my stupid ass helped save the Planet too!"

Barret sighed."Yeah, unfortunately." He mumbled, but Yuffie heard him.

"Hey! How do you think I feel?! I have to see your stupid ass again too...and I was just thinking I would never have to see something that ugly again!"

The Highwind shook slightly as it landed just outside of Kalm."Alright, whoever is gettin' off here, better get their asses up on deck and get the hell offa my ship! I mean it! Make it snappy, or I'll shove my spear so far up their ass, they won't know which end I started at!" Cid's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Well, that's my cue." Barret picked up his bags.

"See ya later, marshmallow man." Yuffie waved.

"Get some rest, brat. Ya look like shit. You going to need all the beauty sleep you can get." He saluted her and left the room.

Yuffie pushed her crutches of the bed and laid down. She felt like she had no energy left in her body, and all she'd done today was yell at people. She sighed and closed her eyes, passing out quickly...

Barret had said his goodbyes to everyone and was now standing on the outskirts of town. Elmyra was standing with Marlene, holding her hand. Barret threw his bags down as Marlene rushed over to him and jumped on him."Papa! You're back!" She hugged him tight.

"Yep. I told ya I would be...an' I never break a promise." Marlene kissed him on the cheek.

"Ow! Your beard hurts!" The little girl rubbed her mouth as Elmyra walked over to them. Barret put Marlene on his shoulder and turned. The trio waved as The Highwind took to the skies once more. They waved until the airship was just a speck amongst the clouds.

"Welcome back." Elmyra said as Barret turned back towards Kalm. He nodded.

"Do you want to see the house that Mr. Reeve gave us, papa?"

"Sure. Lead the way." He grabbed her hand and started walking. 'Looks like that Shinra spy's not such a bad guy after all...hope I can still say that after he finds out wha' me an' Cid did to his toy.' he chuckled to himself.

_So that's another chapter filled away under done. It's not the greatest, but it has Yuffie and Vincent in it, and honestly, who doesn't love Yuffentine? xD It would be awesome if you would...Please review...pretty please?_


End file.
